Why did you do it?
by Orange Flash Rage
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Why did you do it?**

**Summary: Naruto has found out about his heritage. He holds hatred towards Konoha. The Kiri civil war had been going on for awhile, after Yagura died. A man named Shin Tsuki took over. How ill this affect Mei, Naruto and the rest of the world? **

**Pairing: Possibly Naru/FemKyuu. Or Naru/Mei**

**Why I chose this story? Why did I choose this pairing? Well I wanted to be well rounded so yeh.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Sandaime's Grave. 3pm)<strong>

* * *

><p>Thunder roared, rain dripped down. Water was dripping down a blond's hair.<p>

_'The Yondaime said he was my father during the battle with Pain which makes me the direct Descendant of the Yondaime Hokage. Damn it! Why keep that away from me? Konoha has wronged me for too long it's time I strike back!_

_'Remember this Naruto-kun, Konoha are like parts of my body. I will protect them when I need to. I love them all and they love me.'_

_'Oji-san, I understand what you meant. I will protect those close to me. Though I will regret destroying Konoha'_

_**'Soon, my little kit. I'll have you in my grasp,' **_plotted the Kyuubi who had revealed it was a female after the battle with Pain. As expected his reaction was predictable as he fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>(Kirigakure. 3pm)<strong>

* * *

><p>The bloodline war had still continued long after Yagura's death. They chose Shin Tsuki, a ninja that rivalled the strength of Yagura's.<p>

Blood spilt everywhere, kunai's bloodied, shuriken embedded in to the surrounding. Mei Terumi, with the skill of Yoton (Lava Release) and Futton (Boil Release) led her forces for one final push against Shin. Shin countered this by using a jutsu that he had forbidden himself to use. **Hijutsu: Shi no Sekai. **(Secret Technique: Death World. According to Google Translator, anyway. -.-)

As the words left his mouth, a black hole appeared in front of him, sending out rock at high speed, being able to pierce skin and break bones. Shin walked forward to make sure that Mei was dead. To his surprise Mei dissolved into water.

* * *

><p><strong>(Konohagakure. Hokage Tower. 5pm)<strong>

* * *

><p>The rookie nine now eight was called to the Hokage. No-one had notice that Naruto wasn't there. Tsunade saw this missing detail as Naruto would've her 'baa-chan' by now, but it still hadn't been shouted. She waited for a few minutes.<p>

"Sakura, where's Naruto?" asked Tsunade. It was true, Naruto was no where in sight in the room. Kakashi volunteered to look for Naruto but was declined.

"Neji, use your Byakugan to locate Naruto."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

_'Byakugan!'_

"I can't find him. It's like he was ne-Wait! I see him!" shouted Neji.

"Where?" asked Sakura

"Heading out the Eastern Gate." replied Neji.

"What's he doing there?" asked Tsunade

"I'm not sure."

"Get him and bring him here." ordered Tsunade.

* * *

><p><strong>(Konohagakure's Eastern Gate. 5pm)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>'Sayonara, Konoha, Teuchi, Ayame-nechan, Sakura, Kakashi, Baa-chan, minna. Arigato.'<em>

Naruto dashed off, heading for nowhere in mind. He had found out about his heritage, he was angry at the Sandaime, the Godaime for keeping this information away from him but most of all he was angry at the the Yondaime or his father for sealing the Kyuubi into him. He felt something run through him. He felt cold and welcomed the feeling. He closed and opened his eyes, seeing the world in a whole new different way.

_**'He won't notice the difference for awhile. Heheheheh." **_plotted the Kyuubi.

What had the Kyuubi done, you ask? In fact she had altered the DNA structure of Naruto, piecing together what chakra Naruto still had in his system from Sasuke's chidori, to produce the Uchiha's DNA. With the Uchiha's DNA structure within him he held the Sharingan.

* * *

><p><strong>(Somewhere in the Shinobi world. Close to Kirigakure.)<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto looked in a creek and saw something different with his eyes. They were crimson red and had 3 tomoes in each.<p>

_The Sharingan? Am I an Uchiha?_

_**No Naruto-kun, I just reconstructed your DNA structure. Your DNA is of an Uchiha's.**_

_Why did you change my DNA Structure? Without my permission nevertheless!_

_**I'm sorry Naruto-kun but the only way that, Sasuke had beaten you all those years ago was the Sharingan. It's time you had a secret weapon.**_

…_...Kyuubi, is there anyone following me? Because I can smell something here._

_**Yes, it's your-**_

_My what!_

* * *

><p><strong>(Konoha's Eastern Gates. 1 hour earlier.)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Yes, Hokage-sama when we reached the gates, Izumo and Kotetsu were down on the floor, out cold but alive. I just don't understand why Naruto would do this." reported Neji.<p>

"That is true Neji. Why would Naruto do this?" asked Shizune.

"Who knows.. Alright, Neji take the rest of the rookie 7 and bring back Naruto!" ordered Tsunade

"Hai!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Mei Terumi's Base of Operations.)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>'Damn it, Shin found our base so quickly. What to do, what to do? Wait! I got it'<em> a devious smirk appeared on her face. Mei thought that if she ran away to a base that they were never spotted at would result in Shin thinking they ran away.

"Ao! Tell everyone to fall back!"

* * *

><p><strong>(About 9 miles away.)<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>There, Kiba do you see him?"<em>

"_Yes, Shino."_

"_Alright commence Operation Bring Back Naruto!"_

"_Hai!"_

Naruto had seen all the genin with his Sharingan. As soon as Kiba came at him with Gatsuuga, Naruto jumped in the air just as Shikamaru had predicted and above Naruto appeared Choji with is fist ready to pound Naruto. Naruto's Sharingan began to spin, Choji looked into his eyes falling asleep from the effects of Naruto's genjutsu.

_'Last time I remember, Naruto was a disaster at genjutsu so how is it he does know genjutsu?' _pondered Shikamaru.

"**Hijutsu: Mushidama!"**

"**Nikuda Sensha!"**

"**Shannaro!"**

"**Shugohakke Rokuju Yonshou!"**

"**Hakke Hyaku Nijuhachi Sho!"**

"**Gatsuuga!"**

"**Konoha Senpuu!"**

"**Kage Mane no jutsu!"**

"**Soshoryu!"** came the cries of battle aimed at Naruto.

Naruto stood there. His eyes opening again to reveal the Sharingan. His brain was telling him to send chakra to his whole body while thinking of lightning. He gave it a shot and the results came as lightning chakra covering is whole body. As soon as every attack came in contact with Naruto they were shocked by lightning.

"W-what was that jutsu?" asked Shikamaru.

Naruto answered with two words. **"Chidori Nagashi"** everyone was shocked beyond words, how could Naruto, deadlast of the academy copy a jutsu let alone evolve it.. "How could I copy the jutsu you ask?" Needless to say, everyone was shocked again, Naruto had just read their minds. "It's because of my eyes. Recognise them?" asked Naruto.

"The Sharingan" replied Shikamaru.

"Correct."

"Ja ne" was all Naruto said before the rest of the genin fell down due to chakra exhaustion.

Naruto ran off to Kiri in hopes to find someone who could understand his situation.

* * *

><p><strong>(Mei's Super Secret Unspotted Location)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>'Hah, Shin probably doesn't know th-'<em>Mei was proud before a loud explosion occurred. "What the hell was that?" asked Mei.

A random jonin replied; "Shin Tsuki has found us again."

_'How the hell does he keep finding us? Fuck, I need a miracle.'_

* * *

><p><strong>(Right above Mei's Super Secret Unspotted Location)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>'What I would give to find someone who could understand, love and care for me.'<em>

Naruto was taking in the fresh breeze and heat from the sun. That is until he heard a loud explosion. He ran towards the explosion.

He arrived a few minutes later and had to suppress a blood nose coming out rapidly. He saw a woman who was the adjective beautiful, she had ankle-length auburn hair, a blue dress that covered the upper part of her arms and underside of her breasts. Her light green eyes trying to hide the pain she had gone through. He then walk over to Mei only to have a kunai thrown at him, he quickly evaded the kunai and asked what the hell she was doing. Mei answered with "Are you one of Shin Tsuki's men?" Naruto answered with "No."

Naruto then told Mei what had happened in his life, to gain the trust of Mei, He had also revealed that he held hatred for Konoha. For not telling information that he had longed to learn. He felt so safe with Mei. Mei told her life story to Naruto. Mei was wondering if she could trust Naruto. Naruto then threw a kunai into the shadows pinning someone to the wall. Naruto asked "Who are you?" "Calm down Naruto, this Ao my advisor. Ao this is Naruto, he's an ally I just made." answered Mei. "Oh sorry." apologized Naruto.

A few minutes later, everything was explained to Naruto, why Shin was doing this. Naruto agreeded to help Mei.

Soon Shin came barging in the base only to find it sparse. His whole army went through everyroom until they reached the training facility. Shin and his army went through the door only to be met by a man with red eyes. "Who are you?" asked Shin. "Uzumaki Naruto, former Konoha-nin and user of the Sharingan." replied Naruto. "Bloodline Scum!" shouted the whole army. Naruto responded by strtching out his left hand to his left and focused his lightning energy into it. He was responded by the sound of A Thousand Birds. Lightning crackled in the air. Naruto ran towards the army at blinding speeds that rivalled Maito Gai without his weights.

The army shouted that he was just one man and began to run towards Naruto. Naruto started to tear down the enemy one by one before he used the Kage Bushin no Jutsu to create 19 clones and all of them used Chidori. The army was cut through by Naruto leaving all but Shin dead.

"Sh**in** yo**u w**il**l d**ie **fo**r t**he** pe**op**le **who** had **bloodlines!"** shouted Naruto while releasing some of the Kyuubi's chakra. Shin was scared out of his mind. Naruto appeared run infront of him with two chidori's in his hands and killed Shin.

Mei was amazed at the power Naruto had shown. She had also subconsciously began to rub her lower area. Her inner demon, the one that she had suppressed ever since she mastered her Yuton and Futton skills.

_**'Oh the power this boy has, what could I use it for?'**_

_'You are not using Naruto-kun!'_

_**'Really, but remember what Naruto-kun told us about his village, how his friend beat him up just for saying hello, don't you want revenge for Na-Ru-To-Kun?'**_

_'I-i-i do, no I don't no I ARRGH!'_

_**'Get back to me on that, after all wouldn't Naruto-kun love it when he knows someone cares...'**_

_'Of course would but should I really endanger the village just to exact revenge.'_

_**'Come on don't be chicken.'**_

_'I-i'll think about it.'_

Naruto was waving his hand right in front of Mei's face for several minutes now. Mei suddenly came back in to conciousness and blushed at how close Naruto was.

* * *

><p><strong>(Kirigakure 2 weeks later.)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Mei Terumi we have thought about it long and we decided that we want you to be Mizukage." said one councilwoman.<p>

"No."

Gasps flooded the room. "Why?' asked Ao.

"I've thought about what I want to do with my life, and that's to travel the world." proclaimed Mei.

"But I suggest Ao, he is strong and intelligent. He would make a great Mizukage. Sayonara" was all Mei said before she disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>(Nami no Kuni)<strong>

* * *

><p>"So Mei-chan, why are you coming with me?" asked Naruto.<p>

"I sorta came to a conclusion. I want to help you take your revenge. I just feel so secure with you. I may have fallen i-in l-love with you." Naruto was surprised at her confession but accepted it anyway. "Okay, off to Otogakure."

* * *

><p><strong>(Konoha)<strong>

* * *

><p>"WHATTT! How could he have the Sharingan? All of you are dismissed." shouted Tsunade before she got a bottle of sake and drank herself to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Gates of Oto)<strong>

* * *

><p>"State your name and buisness." ordered a fierce Oto Jonin.<p>

"Uzumaki Naruto and Mei Terumi. Buisness is something Orochimaru should hear only."

"Enter."

Naruto and Mei walked into Oto.

* * *

><p><strong>(Orochimaru's Tower)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sir, Uzumaki Naruto and Terumi Mei are requesting an audience with you."<p>

"Let them in."

"Ah, Naruto-kun it's been awhile, what brings you here?"

"Well you might know or not but I'm a missing-nin and the destruction of _Konoha_ is what brings me here."

"Hmm...interesting, never thought you would leave Konoha."

"If you went through what I went through you would leave as well. Where's Sasuke I need to talk to him about a few things."

Orochimaru clicked his fingers and an ANBU ninja appeared.

"Bring Sasuke-kun here."

The ANBU disappeared only to reappear after 5 minutes.

"Dobe, what are you doing here?"

"Well, teme I've left Konoha after taking enough of the disrespect and going to go back there."

"Baxk there for what?" asked Sasuke

"Revenge. It's easier if I tell you what I mean like this."

Naruto closed his eyes and opened them to reveal the Sharingan and captured Sasuke in a genjutsu.

"How do you have the Sharingan?" asked Sasuke.

"The Kyuubi changed my DNA structure."

"I see..."

"I was hoping that after you kill Itachi we destroy Konoha. Konoha has wronged us both and it's time we strike back."

"Deal."

* * *

><p><strong>How was that?<strong>

**Probably sucks doesn't it?**

**I'm a failure of a writer :(**

**BTW my other story has hit a writes block so yeah.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews and stuff.**

** Gold Testament: **Thanks for the boost but I feel so insignificant to accomplished writers. But anyway thanks for the encouragement your review kickstarted this chapter.

** LaughingMan97: **What do you mean by _'don't make kushina magicaly appear'_? Anyway, my fanfic I get to choose if Naruto hates Minato or not.

**Anyway thanks for the reviews and stuff.**

**I'm sorry if this chapter and the last chapter were short, it's because of exams and shit.**

**Disclaimer: You know what goes here.**

**(Hokage's Tower. 6 months later)**

"_Why would the gaki do this? Why?" _wondered Jiraiya for millionth time. "Hime, I'm going to contact my spies and see what they know about Naruto." told Jiraiya as he leaped through the window.

Tsunade looked up her face pale, her eyes red. Shizune had been worried the whole time for Tsunade. Just then the Rookie Nine now Seven walked into the office and asked one thing.

"Hokage-sama we wish to look for Naruto again, we will retrieve him this time just count on us." said Neji.

"Ok, just take Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai and Gai with you..." said Tsunade in a slurred voice before she slam her face onto her table knocking herself out.

**(Border of Oto and Konoha)**

"So that's the plan?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes."replied Naruto.

Mei was currently thinking what she could do with Naruto, all the possibilities, the scenarios. She started to get a little wet in between her legs.

"Naruto, do you really think that this would work?" asked Sasuke.

"Of course, with our Sharingan we can demolish them."

"NARUTO!" shouted Kiba.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Kakashi.

"Sasuke, do you want to take him or can I?" asked Naruto

"Do what you want"

"Mei-chan, let's go." was all Naruto said before he activated his Sharingan.

Kakashi speedily lifted his headband to activate his Sharingan and started the handseals for **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu**.

"**Katon: Gokkakyu no Jutsu**" shouted Mei

"**Suiton:Suiryūdan no Jutsu!**"shouted Kakashi.

The water dragon slid in the air thrusting itself towards the fireball.

"**Futon: Daitoppa**!" shouted Naruto.

The wind bullet enhanced the strength of the fireball allowing it to decimate the water dragon. Kakashi and the rest of the Leaf nin had their eyes wide opened.

_'The team work between these two are incomprehensible. Damn it!' _though Kakashi

_'Naruto-baka, when did he get so strong? Wait, this might be a ruse to bring back Sasuke!'_

_**'Yeah, you could be right. CHA! Sasuke-kun is hard to resist!'**_

_'Shut up!' _argued Sakura

_'He's even stronger than Kakashi at least!' _thought Gai.

"Mei-chan, let's take them down."

"**Doton: Doryuheki!**" shouted Mei as a Earth walls appeared around the Leaf-nins and Mei and Naruto creating a square like building.

"**Yōton: Yōkai no Jutsu!**" shouted Meias she spat out lava from her mouth and aimed at the ceiling. The lava solidified above and let out a lot of steam creating a mist like atmosphere. Just then Naruto had snuck up behind Sakura and stabbed her in her back with his kunai.

Sakura fell to the ground clutching her back.

_'What's happening? All I can see is white..'_

"**Futton: Kōmu no Jutsu!**" shouted Mei before extra mist spread out, eating at the skin of the Leaf-nins. Naruto stood there unaffected by the jutsu as the Kyuubi protected him.

_'Damn it, if I don't do anything, then we will all die. Wait, I got'it!' _thought Kakashi.

"**Futon: Daitoppa!"** shouted Kakashi before breathing out wind, confining the acidic mist. Kakashi realised that the two ninjas they were facing weren't there.

"Neji, do you know where they are?"

"No, it seems that there's a seal somewhere here blocking the Byakugan. Uhhh...Is it just me or do I hear a hissing sound." said Neji.

"SHIT!" shouted Kakashi.

**(5 miles away from Konoha.)**

A faint white light could be seen behind our assault team. Mei looked back, feeling nothing from killing Konoha nins.

"Mei-chan, don't worry about them, they're probably dead or crippled by now. Sasuke, how far are we?"

"About 5 miles why?"

"Because if they did survive I'll set a trap."

**I'm sorry for the shortness but it was either reading another chapter or waiting another week so yeh.**

**I read all reviews and constructive criticism. So click Review this Chapter!**

**Anyway**

**Gold Testament:**

**Would you mind giving me some tips? Any tips will help me out!**


	3. AN

**Why did you do it?**

**thenick1084: Thanks for the reviews.**

**Author's note: I'm kinda down with the reviews I've gotten. Only SIX out of 2 chapters, guess I was too optimistic, meh, I'll get over it. Now onto more important matters, I ****know**** that I haven't updated for a month or so, but I am facing a writer's block and some family problems. Anyway, I figured out the pairing, well it isn't a pairing more of a little harem of...wouldn't you like to know. Well I'm not gonna spoil it and don't pm me about it or I'll respond with 3 words. "Up Yours, Bitch."**

**So yeah, sorry I couldn't get another chapter out.**

**Laterz.**


End file.
